Ready Or Not --an SGC Story
by TinkStar87
Summary: "I'm going to Kill you" how that one sentence with that boyish grin would come to be her undoing and haunt her years after, if only she knew. Summery could be better, but please check out anyway. One-Shot that could go with a story that might come LATER on from now. Enjoy ;)


**Ready or Not – An SGC – Story (Not really liking the name)**

** By: TinkStar87**

** Rating: K or K+ if you will**

** From: StarGate SG-1**

**Disclaimer:: I don't anything, Just the idea of this story, and the Complete Series on a Special DVD Box Set. This show belongs to its amazing creators/writers/producers and a whole lot of other people & to name them all would take forever & space. I'm just playing in their world for a little bit. Author's Note at the bottom.**

_"I'm going to kill you." _ That one sentence with that exasperated and devilish smile with a look promising of some sort of punishment later had haunted her for the rest of that day and long into the night and would so even more for years to come; too many to count if she were honest.

Long after they both had moved on and up in the SGC, long after that night they had all gone out and celebrated at O'Malley'.

Long after they had had too much alcohol that night then gone to her house off base to sleep it off, only for their friends to actually go to sleep leaving them awake and not all that drunk; yet setting in the game room talking had been followed by one amazing kiss, followed later by foreplay in her bedroom which lead to one wonderful one-night stand after which they both agreed to never mention what had happened between them that night.

For what had started at the Cadet Academy had finally been finished. Or so they thought.

For a while they could both move on and pretend they were over each other and had finally put the past were it belonged – in the past, but then the unthinkable happened - He almost died on his first trip through the Gate.

It was only with the help of SG-1 and the Tok'ra symbiote Landtash, who sacrificed itself so _he _could survive and make it back to earth, back home – to _herself_. He survived while his whole unit of SG-17 perished and they couldn't pretend anymore nor did they want to try.

She knew from Lt. Grogan that he hadn't moved on, not that Grogan really knew what had happened between two of his closest friends; he just knew that both his buddy and her hadn't dated anyone in a long time. Weird seeing as both are attractive people in their prime and both single. If Grogan had given it more than just a passing thought he might have realized why that is. And why his friends had been subtly avoiding each other for months.

So with _him_ on his way to recovery and _she_ now station in one of the labs they had tried to be together, with only one person knowing at first. _Her_ best friend, also_ his_ friend newly turned Lt. Keiko Satterfield.

Satterfield and the others knew better than to tell Grogan anything unless they wanted it known all over the base and half the galaxy as well. He was almost as bad as Dr. Rodney McKay or so they had all been told by Major Carter at the time.

Major Carter had accidently found out about them when she came to ask her young 'Prodigy' to dinner only to find them locked in a kiss in one of the more secluded labs. To say the Major was surprised would have been the understatement of the year if she didn't see this coming; and as long as they both weren't in the same SG unit she didn't and wouldn't say a thing to anyone.

However the Major figured it would be years before they got to that stage. Once _he_ left and the two ladies were alone is when Carter got the full story from her favorite Lieutenant.

And only six months after that did _they_ call it quits for good. On the anniversary of their training exercise at the SGC no less. That was then, this is now, and now seven years have gone by and they both got asked to be a part of the second Atlantis expedition to take the City back to the Pegasus Galaxy. _Wait…BOTH?!_

** Good? Bad? Review Please ;)**

**Author's Note: So I got this idea from re-watching Season 5 and I purposely didn't name the characters to see if anyone can guess who this is about. 'Real' Fans might get to or someone who just saw that episode. I have an idea for an actual story to go with this, but at the moment don't know. **

**I might be moving in the next week or so or sometime within the next month so all my stories are on hold for a little while at least. If you think you know who this story is about review or PM me. If you get it right I'll tell you my idea for the story this will maybe go with.**

**Until then ::: Read Ya Later ;)**


End file.
